gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Clarity
Clarity è una canzone degli Zedd insieme ai Foxes presente nell'episodio Tutto o niente, il ventiduesimo nonché finale della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Frida Romero con il Glee-Club degli Indianatomici. Alle Regionali 2013 il secondo Glee-Club ad esibirsi è quello degli Indianatomici, capitanati da Frida Romero. Inizialmente solo Frida entra sul palco, cantanto le parti principali con solo sei ragazzi del gruppo. Sull'arrivare del ritornello, si spegnono le luci dei riflettori e il palco diventa buio. Piccoli flash luminosi annunciano il Glee-Club degli Indianatomici al completo, ballando e cantando in sottofondo mentre il potere della canzone è affidato alla voce di Frida. La performance termina con il palco nuovamente nel buio, per poi cominciare con la seconda canzone della scaletta, Wings. Testo della canzone Frida: High dive into frozen waves Where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain, It was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash, 'Cause we both know how this ends A clock ticks till it breaks your Glass and I drown in you again Frida e gli Indianatomici che vocalizzano: Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Frida e gli Indianatomici: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Indianatomici: Hey eh eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh eh Frida e gli Indianatomici: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Frida: Walk on through a red parade, And refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground And makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave, ‘Cause we both know what we choose If you pull, then I'll push too deep And I'll fall right back to you Frida con gli Indianatomici che vocalizzano: Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Frida e gli Indianatomici: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Indianatomici: Hey eh eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh eh Frida con gli Indianatomici che vocalizzano: Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Indianatomici: Hey eh eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh eh Frida e gli Indianatomici: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Curiosità *Jessica Sanchez, l'attrice che interpreta Frida, ha cantato una versione acustica di questa canzone con l'artista originale, Zedd. *Sul canale di YouTube GleeOnFox la descrizione del video della performance parla di "Who's Your Daddies?" invece che "The Hoosierdaddies", il nome originale in inglese degli "Indianatomici". Errori *Al minuto 1:18, mentre la ballerina principale si esibisce in primo piano, si vedono altri ragazzi degli Indianatomici in piedi sulla sinistra. Dopo due secondi, intorno al 1:21, tutti gli Indianatomici sono dietro di lei, sparsi sul palco, senza aver avuto il tempo di farlo. *La ragazza che balla in primo piano, dal 1:16 a 1:25, appena Frida riprende a cantare, sparisce dal palco e la vediamo accanto a Frida, inspiegabilmente. Galleria di foto Paparini.jpg Clarity-artwork-itunes.png|Artwork di iTunes Video Navigazione en:Clarity de:Clarity es:Clarity fr:Clarity Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Frida Romero Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2013 Categoria:Canzoni Indianatomici